


My Soulmate is a What?

by SaCarroll1691



Series: Soulmates and Soul Marks [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691





	1. Chapter 1

It had been there for as long as she could remember now. It was there when he was a child it was not in the language of his home. It was what he would come to learn was English. ~Leia~ Apparently named after some stupidly inaccurate movie about space and alien life forms called Star Wars. 

The first time Missy saw her she was talking to the doctor. She looked to be in her late 20’s or early 30’s. She also apparently didn’t give a fuck about what people thought. She had purple hair, at least half a dozen tattoos and her nose was pierced. Nothing at all like what Missy would ever be interested in. 

The mark had always been there. Her mother had told her it was there when she was born. It wasn’t in English so she still had no idea what it said. The shapes were soothing though to trace over. 

“Who was that girl you were talking to earlier today?” Missy asked as she took a sip of her tea. 

“Her name is Leia she works in the bookstore on campus here.” 

“Leia?” Missy gasped. “Leia after that Star whatever movie?”

“Yes, her parents are big fans.” 

“Is she my Leia?” 

“Your Leia?” The Doctor looked up momentarily confused. 

“My soulmate the one with their name on my ankle for almost my entire existence.”

“I don’t know maybe you should get to know her.”

“Yes, I am only allowed out of prison on occasion please fall in love with me.” Missy rolled her eyes. 

“Soulmates don’t work like that, you know.” The Doctor pointes out plainly. 

“I know.” 

“I will introduce you, come on.” The Doctor leads Missy to the bookshop. 

Leia looks up when they walk in. As soon as her eyes lock on Missy it’s like her whole body is buzzing. “Doctor.” She says as she smiles. 

“This is my friend Missy. She doesn’t know the campus or area well. Could you show her around tonight? I have a few student meetings I just can’t get out of.”

“Sure, Doctor. Missy can you meet me here in two hours when my shift ends?” Leia asks smoothing our her 1950’s style dress. 

“Yes.” Missy chokes out. 

“She’s different.” Missy tells the Doctor. 

“So are we.”

“She isn’t my type.”

“How do you know?”

“Have you looked at her?” 

“Looks aren’t everything my dear.”

Missy showed up two hours later right when she said she would. 

“Do you mind if we stop by my apartment?   
It’s on the edge of campus and I would like to change and then we go to dinner if you like.”

“Do you always take people you just met to dinner?”

“If they are attractive, yes.” Leia smirked. 

Leia led the way to her home and walked in and changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. 

Missy was very surprised at how clean and organized everything was. She walked towards the desk in the corner of the room. She looked at drawings of her name over and over in Gallifreyan. 

“Oh I don’t know what it says. It’s my soul-mark.” Leia shrugged. 

“It’s my name.” Missy shrugs. 

“Do you have my name on you?” Leia’s eyes raked over Missy’s body. 

“Yes and I am still trying to figure out why my soulmate is a human.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m not a human and you are. Fragile, inferior beings. I mean the Doctor might like his human companions but you are all replaceable.” 

“Do you have many friends?”

“Not really, why?”

“I think, I understand why.” Leia shook her head as she made her way outside with Missy following behind her. 

“What does that mean?”

“It means you’re a bitch.”

“Why yes I am.” Missy smiled. 

“There is no way you’re my soulmate.”

“Excuse me? I happen to be quite the catch.”

“Yeah, well that remains to be seen.” 

“You’re not so great yourself. I mean the hair and the ring in your nose. The tattoos.” 

“It’s temporary. It’s fake, I was testing it to see if I want it to be real. Also I was born with your name on my body so why not add more things?” Leia pulled the fake ring from her nose tossing it into her purse. 

Missy stopped she didn’t know how to respond. 

“I’m sorry, do you want me to look a certain way for you? I mean we could discuss how you look a deranged Mary Poppins.” 

“NO! Could you just take me back to the Doctor?” 

“I’m sorry, what about dinner?”

“I think today has been too much for me.” Missy could be insecure even if she portrayed an attitude that she was better than everyone else. 

Leia reached for Missy’s hand. “I mean it...I am sorry. Please have dinner with me? I want to know who you are.” 

Missy had never seen a look in anyone’s eyes so sincere and her whole being came alive at the touch of Leia’s hand. 

“Then you will take me to the Doctor?”

“If that’s what you want, yes.” Leia promised. Leia held Missy’s hand as she led her to a restaurant two blocks away.


	2. Chapter 2

Leia watches Missy carefully all throughout dinner. She asks questions about things she is curious about. Like, what language is Missy’s name in on her body, where is she from, how old is she, does she really hate humans? She just couldn’t bring her to ask the one question she wants an answer to most of all. Would I really not be good enough for you because I’m human? Leia was actually thrilled to find her soulmate and even more thrilled that it’s a woman and she happens to be beautiful. 

“Did you hear me? Leia.”

The sound of her name draws her attention back to the woman across from her. 

“I’m sorry, I was thinking.” 

“Yes, I gathered that.”

“Would I never be good enough for you?” Leia looked up into bright blue eyes.

“I don’t know.” Missy responded. 

Leia shook her head sadly looking down at her fingers with interest suddenly. “I need to get home, early to work in the morning and I have to get you back to the Doctor.” Leia paid for their food and ran out the door not stopping to see if Missy was still with her. She felt rejected already like everyone else ever in her life had done her. 

“Wait, please.” Missy called out. 

Leia stopped and waited for Missy to catch up. Missy grabbed Leia’s hand as they continued walking quietly back to the campus. 

“Here we are.” Leia finally broke the silence outside of the Doctor’s office. 

“Will I see you again?” Missy looked up into Leia’s eyes. 

“Do you want to see me again?” 

“I think so.” Missy smiled and pressed a kiss to Leia’s lips and then her nose before opening the door to the office and smiling as she walked in and closed it after her.

Leia smiled to herself the whole way home. 

It would be a week before Leia would see Missy again. 

“Hey Leia, I haven’t seen you around lately.” The Doctor smiled. 

“I have been working but I’m about to go home. I think I’m coming down with something. How is Missy?”

“She is doing alright.”

“Tell her to visit me but maybe once I feel better.” Leia waved as she left and made her way home. 

Leia was at home curled up in her bed under layers of blankets when there was a knock at the door. Leia got up still wrapped in blankets and answered the door. “Missy?”

“The Doctor said you were sick and I thought you might let me take care of you.” 

“You take care of me?” Leia asked as she made her way back to her bed. 

“You just walked back to your bed and got in it. You’re under five layers of blankets.” Missy stuck her hand to Leia’s forehead. “You clearly have a fever.” 

Leia burrowed deeper under the covers letting out a moan. “Humans are so fragile.” 

“Hold me, Missy, please.” Leia reached for the brunette. 

Missy smiled and removed her jacket and shoes and climbed in the bed next to Leia and pulled the girl into her arms. Missy waited for Leia’s fever to break until it did Leia would mumble in her sleep. Missy picked up on a few words here and there. There was two words that warmed her the most. “My Missy.” Then Leia snuggled in closer to Missy. 

Missy stayed the whole time Leia was sick. She took care of Leia and told her stories about the traveling she had done. 

“Don’t get sick again. I don’t think I can handle losing you to some common cold.” Missy said one day cuddled on the sofa in her vault next to Leia. Leia has had a few colds at this point in their relationship.

“So you do like me.” Leia teased. 

“Of course I do you idiot.”

“See things like that make me question it.” 

Missy pushed Leia down on the couch and kissed her until she was dizzy. 

“I like you.” Missy blushed as she pulled away. 

“I like you too.” Leia smiled. 

Six months passed and they were in Leia’s bed cuddling. “I love you, do you know that?” Miss asked suddenly breaking the silence. 

“Yes, I love you too, Missy. Why do you sound like you aren’t going to be here to say it much longer? You’re just being trained by the doctor. You’re going to go make me proud and then I can be your companion.” Leia smiled at her soulmate pressing kisses to Missy’s face. 

Missy had a terrible feeling but she wanted to enjoy whatever love she could share with Leia for however long she had. 

Missy pressed her forehead to Leia’s so they could share all the things they stills couldn’t say to each other. Leia always wanted to share how much she adored and loved Missy. Missy was everything she could have ever asked for and so much more. 

Missy thought it was a cruel joke finding out her soulmate was a human at first. Now she knew the universe wasn’t wrong in putting them together. Leia knew the things Missy had done but saw past it all to the person she really was and could be. Leia accepted everything and still loved Missy fiercely. 

Leia knows she didn’t have a lifetime with her soulmate but it was right at seven months of the brightest colors. Missy filled her life with so much color and excitement. Missy came into your life like a bright firework and she just grew brighter the longer she stayed. The day Missy died Leia’s world got duller. She knew immediately because it was like all the love, happiness and color was sucked out of her life. The pain has gotten easier to manage as the months pass but there is a hole that Leia doesn’t think that can ever be filled again.


End file.
